Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Candy, Elisa, Archie, Neil, Susana, Terry y Albert se deciden a ir a la consulta del siquiatra. Es que tienen algunos problemitas casi insignificantes.
1. Candy, la dulzura extrema

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra

La chica rubia y pecosa se sentó aparentando tranquilidad en la sala de espera del siquiatra. Ya varias personas le habían comentado de la imperiosa necesidad de acudir a ese lugar. Ella, por supuesto, no creía que fuese una buena idea, pero como estaba acostumbrada a complacer, igual fue.

La secretaria del siquiatra la miraba con interés. Parecía querer preguntarle algo. Entonces la chica, que siempre quería caer bien a los demás, se acercó a su escritorio y le sonrió amistosamente.

-Hola – dijo.

La secretaria reprimió una risotada nerviosa. La rubia prefirió ignorar eso.

-Hola – repitió – Soy Candy.

-Lo sé – dijo la secretaria – eres inconfundible. Pelo rubio y rizado, nariz respingada, pecas... tal como él te describió.

-¿Él? - preguntó Candy, confundida.

-Bueno, no un sólo "él", sino más bien, varios "él", al menos cinco chicos que han venido para acá y han hablado de ti. No es que me ponga a escuchar detrás de las puertas, claro, sólo es que a veces la gente habla fuerte y una no puede evitar oír lo que se dice...

Mientras la secretaria hablaba, Candy había enrojecido profusamente y decidió volver a sentarse. Claro que no quiso hacer callar a la secretaria chismosa, porque a ella no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los demás.

-Bueno, ¿ y por qué estás acá?

-Eso sólo lo hablaré con el siquiatra – contestó Candy, con su mejor sonrisa.

Al poco rato el teléfono de la consulta sonó. La secretaria atendió rápidamente: "sí, señorita Elisa, sí... Para el martes, no hay problema. La esperamos". Luego colgó y dijo para sí misma: "Otra más con delirios de grandeza..."

De pronto, por fin se abrió la puerta de la consulta y una chica pálida salió llorando.

-¡Annie! - dijo Candy, reconociendo a su amiga.

-¿Candy? ¡Oh, Candy, no entres, fue horrible! O más bien, entra, entra, Candy, no me hagas caso, el siquiatra dice que tengo tendencia a exagerar y a manipular a los demás con mi sufrimiento. ¿Eso es cierto, Candy? ¡Dime que no es cierto o sufriré!

Sin esperar respuesta, Annie se fue llevando en la mano una receta.

Candy suspiró, puso su mejor sonrisa y entró a la consulta.

-Así que usted es la famosa Candy White – dijo el siquiatra, dándole la mano y luego indicándole el diván – Hay un montón de gente que la ha mencionado este último tiempo.

-¿A mí? ¿Y por qué? - repuso ella, recostándose en el diván.

-Luego hablaremos de eso... ¿Por qué estás acá, Candy?

La pecosa dudó unos instantes.

-La señorita Pony y la hermana María me enviaron. Dicen que debo aprender a decir que no.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

-Si ellas lo dicen, debe ser verdad.

-Veamos... ¿qué haces si alguien te maltrata, te pone sobrenombres y te humilla frente a todos, por ejemplo?

-Pienso que debe tener algún problema y me dedico a ayudarlo. ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Casi siempre tienen algún problema! Las personas en el fondo son buenas, sólo hay que saber buscar su lado amable.

-¿Y si quieren quitarte lo que es tuyo?

-Tal vez lo necesiten... es que yo he sido bendecida con tantas cosas buenas, que creo que los demás también se merecen algo de felicidad.

-Había un chico que te gustaba. Anthony, ¿verdad?

-Me han gustado varios chicos, pero él era especial. Sí, era muy especial. Murió, ¿sabe?

-La verdad es que sí lo sé. ¿Has podido superar eso?

-Me costó, pero lo logré. Aún hablo con él en mis sueños, le escribo cartas también, pero aparte de eso, nada más. Es un tema superado en mi vida.

-Te dijeron que eras la culpable de su muerte. ¿Qué hiciste en ese entonces?

-Me lo dijo una chica más adolorida que yo, y no quise defenderme. Después de todo, a ella le tranquilizaba pensar eso.

-La verdad es que ella también vino acá... - dijo el siquiatra y luego se mordió los labios, mirando fijamente a la rubia. Ella sonrió alegremente.

-¿Elisa? Me alegro por Elisa, aunque para usted quizá debió ser duro – dijo la pecosa, toda empática. - Cuénteme de su experiencia.

El siquiatra se movió algo incómodo en su silla. ¿La chica quería que él le contara a ella su experiencia con Elisa? ¿Estaba dispuesta a pasar una hora de terapia ayudándolo a él? Sí que era extraña. Nada parecida a la tal Elisa, que después de la hora de terapia se quejó de que sólo ella había hablado y pidió un reembolso.

-No es necesario – dijo el siquiatra – pero muchas gracias, lo tendré en consideración.

-Por supuesto. Ya lo sabes, si me buscas tú a mí me podrás encontrar...

La chica le guiñó un ojo. Él se fijó en lo verdes y brillantes que eran. Y también se percató de lo largas que eran las tupidas pestañas de la rubia.

Empezó a sudar y tomó un poco de agua.

-Bueno... ahora quizás puedas contarme de tu experiencia en el Colegio San Pablo.

-Fue muy lindo – dijo ella – las monjas eran amables y mis compañeras también.

-¿No es verdad que fuiste castigada varias veces?

-Oh, sí... Pero siempre podía escaparme, y realmente no era culpa de las monjitas, ellas no pueden evitar el ser cabezaduras, y gracias a que ellas no me dejaban andar libremente por las calles es que pude escaparme tantas veces y reencontrarme con Albert, mi gran amigo.

El doctor buscó entre sus papeles.

-¿Amigo? Acá dice que Albert es tu padre adoptivo.

La chica rió graciosamente y agitó la cabeza. Sus rizos se movieron juguetonamente alrededor de su rostro fino. El doctor pensó que parecían una cascada de oro alrededor de una rosa blanca...

-Albert es legalmente mi padre adoptivo, pero en verdad es un gran amigo que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Es cierto, pero ¿no te molestó que te haya ocultado tantos años su verdadera identidad? ¿No crees que eso demuestra la poca confianza que parece tener en ti?

-No – dijo la chica, sonriendo con serenidad – pues confío en él.

El doctor resopló levemente y volvió a los papeles.

-Hablemos de Terry – dijo por fin.

La chica palideció.

-No – dijo firmemente – NO hay nada que hablar de él. No existe ninguna relación entre nosotros, yo lo olvidé, él me olvidó, por el bien de Susana nos separamos y debe seguir así. ¡Debe seguir así!

La pecosa se colocó en posición fetal y comenzó a mecerse, mientras canturreaba "El puente de Londres va a caer, va a caer, va a caer..."

-Candy – la llamó el siquiatra.

-¿Terry? - dijo ella - ¿Terry? ¡Las escaleras! ¡Las escaleras! Bajaré las escaleras y dejaré de sentir para siempre tus manos en torno a mi cintura. ¡Terry!

-¡Candy! - volvió a llamar el siquiatra.

-El verano en Escocia, la fiesta blanca para dos, ese beso, los bailes en la segunda colina de Pony... ¡Todo eso se ha ido perdido en los recuerdos de los dos!

-¡Candy! - gritó el siquiatra, remeciéndola.

-¿Ah? - preguntó ella, pestañeando y volviendo a ser una persona normal - ¿Es hora de irme?

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste?

-¡Claro! - respondió ella – le conté que Terry es un asunto superado, rompimos de mutuo acuerdo nuestra relación y ahora somos amigos. No nos vemos nunca, pero somos amigos. Eso es todo, no creo que valga la pena hablar de ese tema. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Creo que necesitarás volver otra vez...

-¡Claro! Yo nunca digo que no – y haciendo un guiño, se levantó del diván para dirigirse a la puerta. La secretaria alcanzó a apartarse justo antes de recibir un portazo.

-¿Otra cita para mañana, señorita Candy? - dijo la secretaria.

-Sí, mañana está bien- dijo la rubia, pensando que había quedado de ir con Patty al cine. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para dejar contentas a Patty y a la secretaria?

Continuará...

Próximo capítulo: Elisa lo confiesa todo.

Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Elisa, ¿odio o amor?

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra: el turno de Elisa.

-¿Cómo soy? Eso es muy fácil. Soy sumamente lista, mis notas son muy buenas, no como las de esa tontorrona de Candy; además, soy una señorita de sociedad, elegante y distinguida, todo lo contrario de esa maleducada de Candy. Por otra parte, me distingo por mis firmes opiniones morales y éticas sobre la decencia y la virtud, completamente distinta de esa inmoral de Candy. Mis ojos son ámbar, mucho más bellos que los de Candy. Mi nariz tiene una forma aristocrática, no como esa nariz achatada de...

-...Candy – completó el siquiatra, algo aburrido. El rostro de Elisa se iluminó.

-¿Así que usted opina como yo, doctor? Sí, esa chica es una fealdad. No puedo entender qué ven en ella los hombres.

El siquiatra suspiró y miró al cielo buscando paciencia. Luego se dirigió a Elisa:

-¿No crees que deberías ser capaz de construir una autoimagen sin compararte con Candy?

Elisa se irguió, molesta.

-¿Cómo cree usted que me voy a comparar con esa huérfana del Hogar de Pony? ¡Sería rebajar a todos mis aristocráticos ancestros! ¿Qué se ha creído usted?

Elisa se puso de pie y caminó airada por la consulta.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No le estoy pagando para que me insulte de esta manera! Vengo a hablar de mí, de la perfecta Elisa Leagan, y usted no ha dejado de hablar de esa huérfana. ¿Acaso usted también está enamorado de ella? No sería raro, esa tiene un extraño imán que atrae a todos, no entiendo qué es, ¡no lo entiendo!

Se sentó de un golpe y cruzó los brazos. El doctor se quedó en silencio un rato, mientras anotaba en su libreta "obsesión con CC, posible enamoramiento no asumido", y luego tuvo un chispazo de inspiración:

-Tal vez sea bueno que tratemos de formar una autoimagen positiva pensando en las personas que te quieren, y en qué puedes hacer tú por esas personas. ¿Qué te parece?

El rostro de Elisa se iluminó.

-¡Claro! A mí me quieren muchos... pero sin mencionar a Candy. ¿De acuerdo?

-Cómo quieras. Empecemos.

-Me gustaría comenzar con mamá. Ella me ama, porque soy hermosa, y dulce, y... - el rostro de Elisa se desencajó – y siempre está presionándome para que sea una dama correcta y elegante, siempre critica mis modales y a veces me avergüenza delante de la gente. Lo mejor que podría hacer por mamá es... es... conseguirme un esposo con plata. ¡Y para eso, debo superar a Candy, que siempre se fija en los hombres que me interesan! ¡La destruiré!

La chica había empezado a temblar de pura rabia. El doctor le tocó el hombro.

-Tranquila, tranquila... bien, ya hablamos de tu madre – dijo, mientras escribía en su libreta de notas "conflictos graves con la figura materna". - ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Elisa tomó un sorbo de agua y pensó unos momentos.

-Mi padre, por supuesto, siempre se ha preocupado por mí, me ha dado todo lo que yo quiero, siempre me dedica una palabra amable, y... ¡y casi siempre me ignora, un par de veces me ha llamado "Elvira" o "Elena", prefiere conversar con sus empleados que conmigo! Lo único que podría hacer por él es estudiar mucho para ser una ayuda en sus negocios, y para eso debo superar a esa tonta de Candy, que ya se convirtió en enfermera y me lleva la delantera, pero yo la superaré, ¡la superaré!

Elisa se había levantado al decir eso, alzando las manos al cielo. El siquiatra aprovechó de escribir "conflictos graves con la figura paterna, y con los hombres en general". Luego le ofreció a Elisa un bombón de guinda, el que ella devoró con fruición.

-¿Sigamos? - sugirió él después de un rato.

-Claro -aceptó Elisa, sonriendo con manchas de chocolate en los dientes – el tercero y último en la lista de los que me quieren es mi hermanito Neil, siempre me apoya en mis ideas, me protege, me hace reír, me acompaña, me... me traiciona cuando quiere librarse de un castigo, menosprecia mis capacidades, no es capaz de seguir mis instrucciones, ¡me frena! ¡Me frena! Y tuvo el descaro de enamorarse de esa huérfana maldita, maldita, tiene mal gusto, lo único que puedo hacer por él es destruir a Candy para que deje de ocupar los pensamientos de mi hermano, y lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga, ¡lo último que haga!

Al decir esto, Elisa se había dejado caer en la alfombra mientras el siquiatra la miraba con espanto.

-¿Estás consciente de que debería reportar las amenazas que has hecho, verdad?

-Es una destrucción metafórica, jamás me ensuciaría las manos con ella. ¿Por qué me vuelve a hablar de Candy, doctor? ¿No habíamos quedado en que ya no la mencionaría?

El doctor suspiró y se acercó a su escritorio.

-Vamos a ver unas cuantas manchas de tinta, Elisa...

Ella palmoteó.

-¡Me encantan las manzanitas!

El doctor la miró extrañado. Elisa le devolvió la mirada. La locura bailaba en el fondo de sus ojos.

El doctor le mostró la primera, pensando que Elisa debía ver una mariposa.

-Es una chica rubia con coletas que muere desangrándose lentamente en una habitación oscura y tenebrosa – dijo alegremente la chica Leagan.

El siquiatra tragó saliva y mostró la segunda, en la que Elisa debería ver una nuez.

-Es una chica rubia con coletas que muere decapitada – señaló ella.

Sin muchas esperanzas, el doctor mostró una tercera imagen, semejante a un diablo.

-Soy yo – susurró Elisa – pisando el cadáver de una chica rubia con coletas que murió por un veneno de acción lenta que no deja residuos...

El doctor perdió la paciencia.

-¡Elisa Leagan, usted es un peligro para la sociedad! ¡Es urgente internarla, para evitar que dañe a los inocentes!

Elisa se puso de pie, sacó unas cintas y se hizo dos moños.

-No soy Elisa – canturreó – soy Candy, y soy bella, fuerte y decidida... al fin soy libre. ¡Libre!

Una enfermera esperaba en la puerta, por indicación del doctor; tomó a Elisa y se la llevó con destino desconocido.

Neil, que esperaba afuera, vio salir a su hermana y entró en pánico. Él era el siguiente en la lista del doctor.

-Acompáñeme, señor Neil – indicó éste -. Es su turno.

-¿Puedo entrar con mi primo Archie? Estará aquí en un par de minutos.

Nota de la autora: Hola! ¿Se notó que Elisa me cae mal? Muajajjajajajjaja!


	3. Aparecen ellos

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra, capítulo 3: ¿Son esos dos tipos?

Neil y Archie entraron en la consulta del siquiatra. Se miraron y se sentaron a la vez, bajando la cabeza.

-Puede empezar – masculló Neil.

-Esto es altamente irregular – dijo el siquiatra – se llama consulta individual porque eso es, individual. Chicos, uno de ustedes debe irse. No es sano que sepan los secretos del otro.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-No entraremos solos – dijo Archie – estamos acostumbrados a estar siempre acompañados. Verá, yo estaba siempre con mi hermano Stear, que en paz descanse, y Neil siempre andaba con su hermana, la loca de patio, así que ahora, como ambos quedamos solos, nos acompañamos. No podemos andar de otra manera. Es algo totalmente lógico, ¿no lo cree así usted?

El doctor lo miró perplejo, movió la cabeza con pena y volvió a sus notas.

-Muy bien, siempre y cuando estén conscientes de que entrar aquí juntos implica que conocerán todos sus secretos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Oh, conocemos todos nuestros secretos – dijo Archie.

-Sí, ambos estamos enamorados de Candy – asintió Neil.

-Y sabemos que ella es inalcanzable. Por eso nos hemos conseguido algo que la reemplace en nuestras vidas. Yo tengo a Annie, y él tiene el vino. ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – preguntó Archie, levantándose del asiento.

-Momento, momento… ¿Entonces ustedes creen que no hay motivo para estar acá?

-No – dijo Neil – pues nuestra adicción es conocida, aceptada y controlada. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

-¿Crees que está controlada? ¿Llamas a eso tratar de casarse con Candy sin su permiso, y tratar de secuestrarla? – preguntó el siquiatra

Neil se puso rojo y apretó los puños.

-Era por su bien, ¡no sé por qué se negó!

-Se negó porque eres un maldito que la trató mal toda su vida – declaró Archie, limándose las uñas.

-¿Y cómo explicas que también se haya negado a ti, metrosexual? Tú siempre fuiste amable con ella y cuando te declaraste, te envió a la luna.

Archie se puso rojo también, y miró furioso a Neil.

-¡Eso fue por culpa de Annie! O sea, no fue culpa de ella, sino que porque Candy sabía que Annie me amaba y no deseaba hacerla infeliz. Sigue siendo mi amiga, y ¿cuál es su relación contigo? Ah, ninguna, porque ¡tienes una orden de alejamiento! ¡Ja!

-Pues prefiero una orden de alejamiento que tenerla a mi lado cada día y no poder abrazarla. ¿Cómo lo haces, Archie? ¿Te muerdes las uñas? Ah, pero me olvidaba, la tocas cuando la peinas porque eres para ella una muy buena amiga, ¡sí, ella te ve como a una amiga!

-Prefiero que me vea como una amiga a que me vea como a una cucaracha, como tú.

-Uy, qué insulto más femenino. No te acalores porque vas a sudar y a arruinar tu camisa de seda rosada. ¡Rosada!

-No es rosada, es color cremita de invierno. ¡Ja! Quedaste en ridículo.

-¿Cremita de invierno? ¿Qué clase de color es ése? ¡Con razón Candy nunca te hizo caso! De seguro pensó que eras una chica.

-Basta, basta, queridos pacientes – dijo el doctor – primero que todo, ustedes saben que el amor tiene motivos que la razón no comprende, así que no deben tratar de racionalizar de esa manera por qué Candy no los eligió a ustedes.

-Puede ser. Si racionalizamos, nos volvemos locos. Después de todo, se enamoró de Anthony, que andaba con calzas, camisa rosada y cultivaba rosas. – meditó Neil.

-Y se enamoró de ese maldito aristócrata inglés, que la trataba mal, se reía de ella y gozaba molestando al resto del mundo – reflexionó Archie.

-Es una chica extraña – dijo Neil.

-Definitivamente – apoyó Archie - ¿por qué ellos sí, y nosotros no? No veo ninguna diferencia fundamental.

El doctor los miró asombrado.

-Esperen, chicos. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Acaso creen que la chica eligió al objeto de su afecto sólo por algún tipo de capricho?

-Ha quedado claro – dijo Archie – las características de los amados de Candy son semejantes a las nuestras. Perfectamente pudimos haber sido nosotros. ¡Aún tengo esperanzas! Sólo tengo que encasquetarle Annie a algún otro novio, y estaré libre para conquistar a Candy.

-Y yo sólo debo esperar a que se acabe el plazo para la orden de alejamiento, y podré volver a acercarme a ella para lograr que me quiera – suspiró Neil, iluminado.

-Podemos ir juntos a elegir flores, o tarjetas para enviarle sugirió Archie.

-Sería muy buena idea. No quiero ir solo – aceptó Neil.

-Creo que esto sólo ha demostrado que aún no está controlada la obsesión que tienen con esa pobre chica – dijo el doctor – Necesitamos un tratamiento prolongado.

-¿Un tratamiento que nos entregue las herramientas necesarias para enamorarla? – preguntó Archie.

-¡Sí, eso me gusta! Comencemos de inmediato – pidió Neil.

El doctor los miró asombrado.

-¿No están escuchando lo que digo? Tienen una obsesión con esa pobre chica, el tratamiento es para que se les acabe, no para que la conquisten.

-Doctor – dijo Archie - , se nota que nunca ha escuchado esos versos que dicen "en el corazón tenía la espina de una pasión, logré arrancármela un día…

-…ya no siento el corazón" – completó Neil – Ella es nuestra espina dorada, no podemos dejarla ir.

-Ella nos hace sentir vivos – añadió Archie – Vivo por ella.

-Saca lo mejor de nosotros – señaló Neil.

-¿Lo mejor de ustedes? – se burló el doctor, y buscó en los papeles – Acá tenemos documentados casos de violencia contra la chica por parte de usted, señor Neil. Y casos de episodios de celos por parte del señor Archie. ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden dar?

-Por eso necesitamos un tratamiento que nos ayude a darle lo que ella necesita – dijo Neil con los ojitos brillantes.

-Sí, para convertirnos en los hombres que ella quiere – afirmó Archie.

El doctor bufó.

-Comenzaremos de nuevo. ¿Ustedes saben que no es sano tener obsesiones, verdad? Bueno, una vez establecido eso, hablaremos de la obsesión de ustedes con cierta chica de cabellos dorados, piel sedosa, ojos verdes, largas pestañas oscuras, expresión dulce, cuerpo armonioso…

Se detuvo cuando notó que Archie y Neil lo miraban encantados.

-¿Usted también la ama, doctor? – preguntó Neil.

-¡Bienvenido al club! – dijo Archie – Es muy bueno tener un nuevo miembro. Si lo desea, podemos compartir con usted algunas fotos. Las tenemos bajo el colchón. Antes guardábamos con mi hermano fotos de Eleanor Baker, pero ahora están las de Candy. Las de Eleanor se fueron en el ataúd de Stear.

-Tenemos a Candy cantando, corriendo, riendo, jugando, curando a los enfermos… - empezó a enumerar Neil.

-¿No que habían dicho que la obsesión estaba controlada? – se asombró el doctor.

-Y lo está; controlamos en todo momento que ella no se dé cuenta de que la fotografiamos – dijo Archie.

-Entiendo – dijo el siquiatra.

-¿Podemos considerar esta como la primera sesión del club? Digo, para dejar constancia. Me ofrezco de secretario – dijo Neil, sacando un cuaderno que en la tapa tenía una imagen de la rubia pecosa.

-¡Claro! – dijo Archie – Y podemos pedir pastelitos y té para acompañar esta sesión histórica. Propongo que el primer tema sea elegir el presidente del club. Y una sede más adecuada que ésta, no se ofenda, doctor, pero creo que le faltan más colores alegres a este lugar, un rosa, un púrpura, algunas flores… Llamaré a la florista. Mañana traeré cortinas nuevas.

-¿Soy el único que nota cómo esto se está convirtiendo en un manicomio? – preguntó el doctor, medio desesperado.

-No, yo también lo he notado – dijo una profunda voz masculina en la puerta de la consulta.

Terry estaba parado en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados, con una expresión inescrutable. La secretaria babeaba a su lado.

-Doctor, intenté detenerlo y le dije que usted estaba en consulta, pero no me hizo caso – se defendió la secretaria, con expresión ausente mientras miraba a Terry.

(La verdad era que ella sólo había contestado "Aaahhhhh" cuando él le preguntó por el doctor)

-¿Qué haces aquí, aristócrata presumido? – preguntó Archie, mientras Neil se escondía tras el siquiatra.

-Tengo una cita, así que más vale que vayan saliendo – repuso Terry, abriendo un ojo y mirándolo con burla.

-Nosotros aún no hemos terminado, así que puedes esperar.

-Mi cita era a las cinco, son las cinco y yo soy inglés. ¿Has conocido a algún inglés impuntual? Así que mejor se van, pequeños americanos – respondió Terry, sonriéndole con sorna.

Archie empuñó las manos y Neil soltó un gritito. El doctor se puso entre Archie y Terry.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Neil, Archie, mañana seguiremos. Terry, adelante por favor.

Con gesto triunfal Terry entró en la consulta y se sentó en un diván. La secretaria lo siguió, encantada de la vida.

-Aly, por favor acompañe a estos señores a la puerta y deles otra cita – pidió el siquiatra. A su pesar, ella obedeció.

Los chicos salieron tratando de mostrar indiferencia hacia Terry. Éste, que también fingía indiferencia, cuando ellos salieron se acercó al doctor y dijo:

-¿Puedo unirme al club? ¿Cuál es la cuota?

-Este sigue obsesionado… - murmuró el doctor.

Continuará….

Nota : Esto es lo que sale cuando uno debiera estar trabajando, pero elige escribir un fanfic.

¡Gracias a las chicas que han dejado review: DobleWhammy, Sakura, Luna Andry, Lucero, Carmen, Kiara seddie, Inuky 666, Mazy Vampire, Chris, Krimhild!

Perdón por no haber respondido, pero salí de vagaciones y andaba sin computadora…

Me picaban las manos por volver a escribir.

Nos vemos!


	4. El rebelde inglés

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra: Terry.

-Si no me hablas de tu familia, de tus deseos, de tus penas, de tu vida, Terry, me será imposible ayudarte – dijo el siquiatra por tercera vez.

-No hablo de mi vida privada – respondió Terry – soy un caballero inglés, esos asuntos se mantienen confidenciales. Lo único que logrará es que le hable del tiempo.

El siquiatra se agarró la cabeza.

-Entonces… - dijo, muy lento, tratando de mantener la calma - ¿por qué diantres vienes acá?

-Por el té – repuso Terry, terminando su cuarta taza. La secretaria, que estaba acechando por el ojo de la cerradura, se acercó prestamente a llevarle más té y galletitas.

El siquiatra se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Me quieres decir que has pagado más de cien dólares por sesión sólo para tomar el té que prepara mi secretaria? – preguntó, controlando la voz.

-Es un buen té – señaló Terry.

Lo que jamás le confesaría al siquiatra era que después de la sesión se quedaba un rato conversando con la secretaria, que le contaba todos los jugosos detalles de las sesiones del siquiatra con Candy.

Y gracias a eso, casi, casi tenía un plan. Por ahora no estaba muy adecuado a la realidad, pero tenía fe en encontrar algún día (o año) la forma correcta de reencontrarse con su pecosa. Claro que antes tendría que librarse de su "problemilla" con Susana, pero por mientras era muy agradable escuchar que Candy aún pensaba en él.

-Bueno – dijo el siquiatra – si deseas seguir perdiendo tu dinero, adelante; no hables, no me digas nada, no me cuentes de tus problemas familiares y amorosos. Pero tendrás que escucharme.

Terry dejó su taza de té y sacó su armónica.

Siempre hacía lo mismo: el pobre siquiatra trataba de darle un sermón sobre el exceso de responsabilidades que se toman las personas, las oportunidades y el amor, y Terry comenzaba a tocar su armónica para no escucharlo.

Pero esta vez fue distinto, porque el siquiatra tenía un plan: rápidamente se lanzó sobre Terry y le quitó la armónica.

Terry no se iba a quedar así como así ante tamaña falta de respeto, así que luchó contra el siquiatra para recuperar su tesoro.

La secretaria aprovechó el despelote para entrar y solazarse la vista, pues tanto el siquiatra como Terry debieron sacarse las camisas para luchar mejor, y sus cuerpos sudorosos y atléticos brillaban suavemente a la luz del crepúsculo.

Finalmente, el siquiatra se impuso al tener más práctica en la lucha con locos, y se hizo con el trofeo, acercándose a la ventana y amenazando con lanzarlo lejos si Terry no se daba por vencido.

-¡Mi tesoro, mi tesoro! – masculló Terry por lo bajo, antes de rendirse momentáneamente y sentarse en el diván.

-Bien – dijo el siquiatra, tratando de recuperar el aliento – ahora vas a escucharme, jovencito. Y esta vez no podrás interrumpirme tocando tu armónica o declamando algo de Shakespeare, porque si lo haces, arrojaré lejos tu tesoro. ¿Entendido?

-Sí – gruñó Terry, estirándose (aún sin camisa) sobre el diván y provocándole un pequeño paro cardiaco a la secretaria que aún los contemplaba embobada.

-Señorita Alysha – dijo el siquiatra - ¿podría traernos algo de agua para refrescarnos, por favor? Y no entre hasta que se lo indique, gracias.

-Bien, doctor – dijo la secretaria – Pero, por favor, no se vistan hasta que yo vuelva con la cámara fotogra… digo, con el agua.

La secretaria salió por fin y el siquiatra, ya más recuperado, dejó la armónica en la ventana y comenzó a hablar.

-El problema tuyo es que no vives el presente y te dedicas a lamentar un pasado que no volverá. Lo que es peor, no haces nada para recuperar la felicidad perdida. Tienes dos opciones, Terry: o dejas a esa chica Susana que trata de conseguir tu amor mediante el sentimiento de culpa, o te dedicas a hacerla feliz y olvidas a esa chica Candy. ¡Pero deja de seguir deseando a una mientras le cumples a la otra!

Terry no le respondió nada.

-Yo te recomiendo que te olvides de Candy. Ella tiene muchos pretendientes, y seguramente encontrará otro amor. Pero tú tienes un deber con Susana, y lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

Fue en ese momento que la secretaria, furiosa por lo que oía, se decidió a entrar e intervenir.

-¿Pero cómo se le ocurre decir esas cosas, doctor? – preguntó, roja de indignación.

Terry, entonces, se puso de pie y saludó fríamente al siquiatra.

-Doctor, me ha convencido. Dejaré de pensar en Candy y me dedicaré a tratar de enamorarme de Susana. No volverá a verme. Le dejo mi armónica como muestra de mi gratitud. Adiós.

Tomó su camisa y se fue sin mirar atrás. El doctor se veía muy complacido.

La secretaria se plantó con los brazos en jarras delante de él y le dijo:

-¿De verdad cree que lo convenció? Es un actor, ese discurso era parte de su actuación, él no piensa olvidarse de Candy. Sólo dijo todas esas cosas para que usted dejara de molestarlo con sus estupideces.

-Lo sé – dijo el doctor – pero aparte de actor, tiene un problema con la autoridad, según lo que otros pacientes me han dicho. Basta con que alguien le sugiera algo para que haga prácticamente lo contrario.

La secretaria lo miró con admiración.

-¿Así que usted deseaba que él…?

-Sí, la idea es que se decida de una vez por todas a luchar por su amor.

-Doctor, usted es un romántico – dijo la secretaria – Pero ahora tiene un problema: mañana viene la señorita Susana y tal vez esté molesta con usted por la decisión que haya tomado su novio.

-Mientras no trate de suicidarse delante de mío… - susurró el doctor.

Continuará…

Nota de la autora: Hay un doctor en Scrubs, ese que es como el "mentor" de JD, así me imagino al siquiatra, así que la escena de la pelea sin camisa… mmm…*o*

Gracias por leer!


	5. Oh, Susana

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra...

Capítulo 3: Susana lo confiesa todo.

_No es fácil ser perfecta. No es sencillo ser la hija única de una familia que es ejemplo en la tradición teatral y que se ha caracterizado, desde siempre, por su talento y sus buenas costumbres, además de representar fielmente el símbolo de la actriz y artista perfecta. Y yo, como perla de esa familia, como la joya preciosa que corona esta tradición familiar, debo siempre ser la más perfecta, la única, la incomparable, la..._

Ella se detuvo unos segundos y mordisqueó la pluma. El siquiatra no parecía ponerle atención, y se sintió mortalmente ofendida.

-¡Oiga! - le reclamó – Apuesto que si tuviera mis dos piernas, me miraría. ¿Acaso por ser una pobre inválida no tengo derecho a su atención? No le estoy pagando cientos de dólares la hora para que se ponga con esa cara de bobo a mirar por la ventana. Tiene que explicarme por qué no le gusto a la gente a pesar de mis virtudes. ¿Entendió, o se lo explico con manzanitas?

El siquiatra la miró sin decirle nada, reflexionando sobre lo engañoso que es el aspecto de la gente y Susana se puso más furiosa aún.

-Si quisiera que sólo me miraran sin hablar, habría ido al teatro a mostrar que a pesar de mi silla de ruedas sigo teniendo más talento en la punta del dedo meñique que esa Karen. Usted fue el que me dijo que deseaba que escribiera mi autobiografía para esta sesión. Y ahora no me hace caso – de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Pero supongo que es por mi silla, por mi invalidez. ¿Verdad? ¡Todos sólo ven mi falta de piernas y mi desgracia, en vez de fijarse en mi hermoso interior!

-Lo que pasa, señorita Susana, es que le pedí su autobiografía, no una auto-apología. Lo único que usted está haciendo es idealizarse. ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos? Una entrevista. ¿Le parece?

Susana se enderezó y se alisó el vestido.

-Me encantan las entrevistas. Todas las semanas doy alguna a las publicaciones de caridad o a las páginas de sociedad.

-A ver... veamos, ¿cuál es su recuerdo más antiguo?

-Oh, ese es fácil – dijo Susana – Cuando conocí a Terry. ¡Terry mío!

El siquiatra pestañeó varias veces.

-Eso es imposible, señorita Susana, pues usted debía andar por los diecisiete cuando lo conoció. ¿Me quiere decir que no recuerda nada antes de esa edad?

Los ojos se Susana se abrieron mucho al ser pillada en la mentira. Pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Es un decir; lo que pasa es que yo no existía como mujer antes de conocer a Terry. Era sólo una niña sin experiencias ni anhelos, sólo vivía para el arte. Terry me dio la vida y me regaló su amor.

El siquiatra la miró intensamente.

-¿Le regaló... su amor?

-Terry me ama – dijo ella, sin inmutarse y sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Qué me dice de Candy?

-Oh, ella – repuso Susana, pestañeando rápido – Es una admiradora de Terry que exageró en su afecto. ¡Imagínese que una vez fue a verlo al hotel cuando él ya estaba dormido! Tuve que pedirle amablemente que se retirara.

-¿Estás segura de que así fue, Susana? - inquirió el siquiatra.

-¡Ella no lo merece! - gruñó Susana – Es tan poca cosa para él... Por eso debe dejármelo, porque ella lo tiene todo y yo no tengo mis piernas, es injusto que ella tenga su amor. ¡Injusto! Terry planea dejarme, doctor – Susana volvió sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia el siquiatra – y si usted no me ayuda a evitar eso, me suicidaré, y usted será el culpable.

El doctor simplemente pestañeó.

-Creo que le recetaré un par de inyecciones.

-¡No! - pidió Susana – Esas inyecciones pueden hacerle daño al niño que llevo en mi vientre, al hijo del amor entre Terry y yo.

-¿Qué? - la mano del siquiatra quedó en suspenso sobre la hoja en blanco - ¿Me quieres decir que estás embarazada?

-¡Demonios! - masculló la secretaria, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Un caballero no le pregunta eso a una dama – respondió Susana, mirándolo fijamente.

El siquiatra empezó a sudar frío. Susana era una mujer hermosa y manipuladora. Cabía la posibilidad de que Terry y ella hubieran consumado con mucha antelación un matrimonio que aún no había sido celebrado. Después de todo, él acostumbraba a emborracharse de vez en cuando y ella era muy hábil en aprovechar las oportunidades.

-¿Cuándo nace? - le preguntó.

-La próxima primavera – repuso ella sin chistar – en abril.

El siquiatra la miró con furia.

-Susana – le dijo – estamos en abril. Falta un año para el próximo abril, y se nota a simple vista que no estás embarazada.

-Es por mi invalidez – dijo ella sin inmutarse -. Las inválidas estamos un año embarazadas.

La secretaria no pudo aguantar lanzar una carcajada burlesca.

-Ese niño aún no existe, pero puede existir – insistió Susana - ¿Acaso por tener una pierna menos no puedo conocer la dicha de ser madre?

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y le prestaban un aire de Mater Dolorosa que conmovió al doctor.

-Puedes ser madre, sí, pero debes buscar al padre adecuado. Sabes que Terry no te ama.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no tengo mis dos piernas? ¿Quién es el padre ideal para mi hijo, el capitán Achab, ese cojo de Moby Dick? ¡Me está discriminando!

Se lanzó al suelo a llorar con desesperación. Su cabello color miel formaba una manta protectora alrededor de su cuerpecillo endeble. La secretaria, conmovida por el llanto, entró para socorrerla, pero el siquiatra se lo impidió.

-Debemos dejar que se las arregle sola. La compasión está arruinando su vida – le dijo el doctor.

Justo ese fue el momento que Candy eligió para aparecer en la consulta. Entró toda sonriente y encontró a Susana tirada en el suelo, con la cara cubierta de llanto y mocos.

La pecosa entró inmediatamente en modo enfermera y se acercó a la llorosa rival, levantándola con cuidado y susurrándole dulces palabras, a la vez que lanzaba miradas asesinas a la secretaria y al doctor, por no ayudar adecuadamente a la pobre Susana.

El siquiatra se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación: Susana le lloraría a Candy, le diría que prefería morir antes de ver a Terry infeliz, amenazaría con suicidarse y la ingenua Candy caería como siempre en la manipulación, prometería alejarse de ellos y chan-chan, final feliz.

La secretaria pensaba lo mismo. Y cual no sería la sorpresa de los dos cuando Susana no le dijo nada a Candy, absolutamente nada...

Sólo se limitaba a mirarla intensamente, mientras la rubia pecosa acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba palabras dulces.

-Ahora iré a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar para que se te pase la pena, pequeña Susana – dijo Candy, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Susana y una mirada furibunda al doctor con la secretaria.

Los tres se quedaron mudos mirando a Candy preparar el agua azucarada. A Susana le brillaban los ojos. Nunca antes la habían tratado con tanta dulzura y respeto. Su madre siempre la había sobreprotegido; Terry la había despreciado. En cambio, Candy le entregaba todo sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Miró al siquiatra toda sonriente.

-Ya no me interesa Terry, doctor – murmuró, y luego miró nuevamente a Candy.

La pecosa volvió con el agua azucarada y le dio de a pequeños sorbitos a Susana. El doctor y la enfermera miraban sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Eres muy dulce, mi dulce Candy – dijo Susana, abrazando a la pecosa, que se quedó petrificada en el lugar.

Y en ese momento llegó Terry, que había visto a Candy entrar a la consulta, sabía que estaba Susana y estaba decidido a dejarle claro a esta última cuál era la dama de sus sueños.

-Si alguien se interpone entre nosotras, me suicidaré – amenazó Susana, mirando fieramente a Terry mientras abrazaba a la dulce Candy.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: ¡Juro que no me he fumado nada!

Quedan dos capítulos... Ojalá que lo termine antes del fin del mundo :)


	6. Hay que ser albertío

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra, penúltimo capítulo (qué esdrújulo)

Susana canturreaba en un rincón de la consulta, acunando a una muñeca de coletas rubias que había sacado de quién sabe dónde; el siquiatra la miraba con compasión, mientras Candy y Terry discutían en voz baja en la puerta, tratando de que la secretaria no los escuchara:

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te vas a quedar con ella porque te da lástima? - preguntó él.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo, ¿no? - contestó ella.

-A ambos nos dio lástima esa vez. Ahora es distinto, está claramente perturbada.

-¿Por qué perturbada? - desafió ella - ¿Tienes algo en contra de las homosexuales? ¿Eres un discriminador?

-¡No seas ridícula, Candy! Claramente ella no es homosexual, sólo es loca.

-Así que ahora soy ridícula, ¿no? Y la pobre Susana es una loca. Claro, el gran Terry cree que si una mujer no está enamorada de él, entonces es loca o ridícula.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas – dijo él, cambiando olímpicamente de tema – porque se te arrugan las pecas.

Ella no supo qué responder ante esto, y él aprovechó para dedicarle una sonrisa matadora.

Entonces, Candy sintió que una voz le decía "bésalo, bésalo ahora" y como ella estaba acostumbrada a obedecer, por supuesto que lo besó.

La secretaria contemplaba con satisfacción el beso que ella había inspirado, mientras sacaba varias fotos que la ayudarían a documentar el histórico hecho.

-Doctor, una vez más lo logramos – murmuró – porque ellos al fin han descubierto que se aman.

-Tanto el doctor como Susana alzaron la vista y los vieron. Susana comenzó a lloriquear:

-Amor mío – dijo la actriz - , no soy digna de ti; terminaré con tu sufrimiento y me lanzaré por la ventana.

Se deslizó en su silla a la ventana y, por supuesto, Candy la alcanzó y la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Susana, sé que serás feliz junto a Terry... - comenzó a decir la pecosa.

-¿Y quién quiere a Terry? - dijo Susana – Es un maleducado, arrogante, ególatra, rebelde, irónico, sarcástico, desequilibrado, deprimido, obsesivo, silencioso, ensimismado, cruel y egocéntrico hombre que he decidido dejar atrás. En cambio tú, mi querida Candy, eres dulce, amable, sacrificada, generosa, sincera, perseverante, tierna, humilde, adorable, amistosa, alegre y acogedora. ¿Por qué te interesas por él? Él no te valora, en cambio yo te necesito más que al aire, más que al agua, que a la vida...

Si Candy no podía resistirse a algo, era a alguien que la necesitara hasta ese extremo. Acarició con suavidad el cabello de Susana.

-¡No te quedes callado! ¡Dile algo! - susurró la secretaria a Terry, golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¿Qué puedo decirle? - masculló él.

-Que la necesitas, tarado... que sin ella no eres nada y cosas como esas.

-Candy – dijo él, alzando la voz – yo te necesito más...

-Tú tienes tus dos piernas – interrumpió Susana, sacándole la lengua.

Candy asintió, pensativa. Lo de las piernas era un muy buen argumento.

-¡Debemos parar de una vez por todas esta locura! - gritó el siquiatra - ¡Me tienen harto! Esta es una consulta médica, no un consultorio sentimental. Así que los tres se me van a callar y van a escucharme ¡de una vez por todas!

-¿Doctor? ¿Se siente bien? - preguntó una masculina voz desde la puerta.

Albert, con el rostro preocupado, se acercó al doctor y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-A veces su trabajo es difícil, doctor. Es la hora de mi sesión, pero si lo desea, volveré otro día.

-Sí... gracias, señor Andry. De todos mis pacientes, usted es el más cuerdo. Por favor, vuelva en un par de horas y tendré esto más o menos despejado.

-¿Albert? - preguntó Candy, mirando incrédula a su amigo.

Albert se colocó los brazos tras la cabeza y rió alegremente.

-¿Candy? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Descubriste mi pequeño secreto. Vengo acá cuatro veces por semana, para descargarme de las tensiones de mi puesto como cabeza de familia. Disculpa no habértelo dicho, es que a veces me gusta guardar secretos.

-¿A veces? ¡Hum! - murmuró la secretaria, recordando ciertos episodios de la vida de Albert.

-Hola, Albert – dijo Terry - ¿Sigue el pie lo del viernes?

-No me perdería por nada salir a jugar cartas con mi mejor amigo – repuso Albert – Y dale gracias a Eleonor por la bufanda que me tejió.

-¿Se han estado viendo? - preguntó Candy, asombrada.

-¿No te lo había contado? ¡Ja, ja! - se disculpó él – Es que a veces me gusta guardar secretos.

Su sonrisa era tan sincera que nadie pensó en reclamarle su extraña afición a guardar secretos, excepto la secretaria, que dijo algo así como "a este ya lo perdimos".

-¡Albert! - dijo Candy – Me alegra que hayas llegado. Eres como un ángel guardián que aparece cuando más lo necesito. ¡Aconséjame, Albert!

La pecosa le explicó a su ex tutor la situación, y mientras lo hacía, Susana lloriqueaba con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de la rubia.

-... y en resumen, no sé a quién elegir. ¿Quién me necesita más, Albert?

-Olvidas algo... - murmuró Albert, muy serio – yo también te necesito.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Ahora que se nos volvió loco el doctor, ha llegado Albert a poner cordura en el fic... sí, claro. Siempre pensé que Albert era un excéntrico. Claro que si fuera pobre, lo tildaríamos simplemente de loco rayado. ¡Pero es un loco lindo!

Nos vemos! En el último capítulo.


	7. Final

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el siquiatra, última parte.

Candy quedó atónita al escuchar las palabras de su amigo Albert: "yo también te necesito". Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos importantes compartidos juntos, y trataba de descubrir, a velocidad luz, cuándo habían sido románticos el uno con el otro.

_Cuando me salvó de las aguas... no, era muy niña; ¿y cuando murió Anthony? No, eso hubiera sido macabro. Entonces, en Inglaterra... no, en ese entonces estaba más ocupado de emparejarme con Terry. ¿Y cuando estuvo amnésico? No, éramos como hermanos. Vaya, no se me ocurre nada. _

Terry, por su parte, también reflexionaba acerca de la eventualidad de que Albert estuviese enamorado de Candy:

_No tengo por dónde ganarle a ese tipo. Es más alto, rubio, tiene cara de alegría constante, es más maduro, responsable, tiene un ingreso estable, no es celoso, es cabeza de familia, hijo no bastardo, ha viajado por montones de lugares, en fin... si fuera mujer, me enamoraría de él. ¡Más aún! Si no amara a mi pecosa, me enamoraría de este tipo. Creo. Ya ni sé lo que digo._

La secretaria miraba con total atención la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Lo único que lamentaba era no tener palomitas de maíz para disfrutar adecuadamente el espectáculo.

_¿Ahora por quién se va a decidir ella? Los dos galanes son estupendos. Mientras no tenga un ataque de nervios y se decida por Susana, estamos bien._

Albert, muy serio, se acercó a Candy y le tomó la mano.

-Candy, cuando te adopté hace tantos años no fue para darte dinero ni llenarte de obligaciones, sino para que fueras feliz. Te necesito, es verdad, pero también necesito a la tía abuela, a George, a Poupée... y tú necesitas a tus pacientes, a tus madres, hasta a Elisa, para ponerle algo de pimienta a tu vida. A lo que voy es que no puedes tomar una decisión tan importante como a quién amar, basándote únicamente en quién te necesita más. Es algo que va más allá.

-Albert... - musitó Candy.

-Albert... - murmuró Terry.

-Albert... - susurró el doctor – definitivamente eres muy sabio. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres una gran persona y ahora me explico por qué Candy es tan dulce. Es gracias a tu educación.

-¿Cuál educación? - dijo la secretaria - ¿Dejarla sola por seis meses, verla un par de semanas y volver a dejarla sola otros seis meses más? Con razón la pobre está tan desesperada por lograr la aprobación de los demás...

Se calló cuando el médico le dio un pisotón. Nadie más le había hecho caso: todos estaban mirando a Albert con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, incluso Susana.

-Eres tan sabio, Albert – dijo Susana – me hubiera gustado conocerte antes. Quizás no hubiera perdido la pierna.

-Una pierna perdida no le resta mérito a tu belleza ni a tu valor – dijo Albert, mirando a Susana con expresión de Salvador.

-¡Albert! - exclamó Susana, y tomando impulso en su silla de ruedas, avanzó hacia él, empujando a Candy y a Terry, para abrazar al joven tío abuelo William.

Albert se dio cuenta del peligro cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Con el rostro lleno de pavor, se lo vio tratando de deshacerse del fuerte abrazo de Susana. Pero nadie podía ayudarlo. La secretaria estaba preparando té, el doctor se había desmayado de la emoción, y Candy y Terry se miraban el uno al otro como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido.

_Ah, el amor._

* * *

><p>Avancemos unos cuantos días, para visitar a Susana en el loquero, perdón, en la institución mental que la acogió para superar su crisis de identidad. Susana se encuentra en una habitación particular, que ha decorado con fotografías de Albert compradas en el mercado negro. Inventó una canción que tararea con cierta frecuencia, y se ha nombrado a sí misma sacerdotisa de la religión "albertiana". Es sumamente feliz.<p>

Elisa se unió a Neil y Archie como tesorera del club de fans de Candy. Se dice que planea fugarse con la recaudación del mes.

Albert viajó a África. De nuevo. Pero perdió la memoria al volver a América, y la secretaria lo convenció de que eran novios. Se va a casar con él en dos meses más.

El doctor se tomó vacaciones con George. (Viva la diversidad.)

¿Y los enamorados? Pelean, se reconcilian, vuelven a pelear y a reconciliarse, porque es muy rico ponerse en la buena después de una discusión.

FIN

Nota de la autora: Muuuchas gracias por haber llegado a leer el final de esta desquiciada historia, es que estos personajes están tan chiflados que me contagiaron a mí!

Sobre la forma de educar de Albert, muchas gracias a una de las chicas que dejó review, que me dio la idea. ¡Gracias, Mondhexe!Pero no pude usar la idea de sicoanalizar a la hermana Grey :)

Me gustó eso de pseudo análisis sicológico, así que creo que seguiré con mi otra serie favorita, Saint Seiya. Ahí todos están igual de locos _


End file.
